Goblin Court
An introductory paragraph (s). Please explain the gist of the court in question. What makes it unique? Why is it important to Allutheria and the world of OUAN? History The Goblin court did not really come into existence until Jareth claimed it as his own and exerted his rule over it. Before Jareth it was the Court of the bull, a noble court that once held power in Allutheria. Some would argue too much power. It's not clear which court created the goblins or if it was only one court that did it. Perhaps it was all the courts that had a hand in their creation, a mutual desire to see a rival court fall. One less court to compete against. The only problem was the creatures that they had created were uncontrollable and only wanted one thing, to destroy fae. So before they could spread and wipe out the court or courts that had created them, they walled them off. Trapped them within a labyrinth that seemed to have a mind of its own and like the goblins it contained it had one purpose, to keep them and anyone who ventured within it, inside. It wasn't until Jareth took it upon himself to solve the unsolvable labyrinth that someone was finally able to exert control over the creatures. Jareth has yet to admit to anyone how exactly he managed to convince the goblins to follow his lead. The only person he has ever shown his maps to is Sera and even she has not seen all of them. The Goblin King is perhaps the only person that knows every inch of the labyrinth and even he does not fully understand its will. Jareth founded the Goblin Court out of a desire to prove he was better than the other fae, that he was above their ridicule of his ambitions to climb the social ladder. Once he realised he would not be climbing the noble ranks of any of the other courts he set his sights on the labyrinth and long forgotten corpse of the Court of the Bull. Using his intelligence and his skill with magic he mapped the labyrinth and took control of it. Currently Jareth is setting the goblins free upon Allutheria, it has taken him several decades to find a way to get them out. Now with the help of Sera he is finally getting them out and exacting his revenge on the other courts. Current event happening in the Goblin Court: http://onceanightmare.jcink.net/index.php?showtopic=9575 Category:Courts of Allutheria Culture The Goblin Court is snubbed by the other courts, not considered to be a true court of Allutheria and made entirely up of creatures that hold completely different standards of living from the fae. Jareth is the only permanent fae in the court and he has established a hierarchy among the goblins. They fear and respect him as their kind and as the person who can give them power and purpose. He has also promised to give them their chance to bath in the blood of the courts that created them and then abandoned them. What is the culture of this Court like? What beliefs were they founded upon? Do they have any special customs that set them apart from other courts in Allutheria? Feel free to break this down into any sub-heading 1 subsections you feel necessary to give this area some flow. Members of Note Who are the important members of the Court? This is not limited to merely royalty of the court, characters in play, or even canon characters. Please break them up with sub-heading 1 titles. Feel free to explain each character's importance to the court and provide links to their wiki pages (or ask a staff member to help you do so.) Characters not in play can also be described here but should be marked as open characters and should only have 1-3 sentences describing their importance to the court. Category:Courts of Allutheria